A Lovely Confusion
by littlemisshappytart
Summary: 19-year old Miyu gets the surprise of her life when she found an unconscious half-naked man at the temple's yard. But the surprise doesn't stop there. The man claims to be her husband! What's going on?


Disclaimer: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!

Title: A Lovely Confusion

Author: littlemisshappytart

Summary: 19-year old Miyu gets the surprise of her life when she found an unconscious half-naked man at the temple's yard. But the surprise doesn't stop there. The man claims to be her husband! What's going on?

XOXOXOXOX

Miyu was seriously trying to hum Starish's new song when she came across the backyard and almost fainted at what she saw – a half-naked man lying on his stomach.

Without hesitation, Miyu hurried to the man's side and gently shook him.

The man only let out a groan before rolling face up. Miyu almost screamed in horror in seeing that the man's head is bleeding.

Just as Miyu was about to stand up and get to the nearest phone as soon as possible, the man grabbed her wrist and whispered something that made her all the more frantic.

"Don't go anywhere, Miyu."

Then the man again lost his consciousness.

XOXOXOXOX

When Miyu finally gathered her wits, she realized her first dilemma was getting him inside the house. She remembered something and rushed back to house.

With a little help from the "mini mini setto", one of Ruu's toys, she shrank him and gently carried him to her room. After setting her futon, she turned him back before treating the head wound which fortunately appeared to be not that very deep.

After which she took her time watching the man's face closely. Miyu guessed he's at his mid thirties, but without the overgrown stubble he's sporting right now might put him some years younger. His hair could use a little trim though, but his eyebrows are beautiful. He also has a sexy mouth and–

Heck! What in the world is she thinking? Fantasizing on an older man?

Then the brows of the man in question wrinkled.

Miyu's hand was tightly fisted to her chest when the man woke up. He studied his surroundings for awhile before he turned his face to Miyu. And though he winced in pain in the process, he continued to smile at her.

Miyu was momentarily captivated. Which is stupid because, again, he's too old for her. And because she has a boyfriend! She should not trust him on the get-go, but she sensed no danger from this man who knows her name. That remains a mystery, now that Miyu remembered. Still, when it comes down to it, it's the more reason not to let her defenses down.

"Who are you?" was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

The man instantly crumpled his beautiful face. "I'm your husband." He stated like it's a matter-of-fact.

Okay, that was the last thing she expected from him. Is the man crazy? "P-Pardon?"

"Do I really need to repeat myself?" He retorted with obvious irritation.

"That's insane!" Miyu bursted. "I can't possibly be married to you."

The man studied her face for some time before he smirked as if catching up on the rather disconcerting situation. "You'll eat your words eventually."

Without thinking, Miyu spurted, "Then prove it!"

The man grinned instantly. _Oh no, what had she done?_

"When you were 14, your parents were called to work for NASA and so they left you in the care of an old friend, a monk, who runs this temple."

It's true but, "That's something you could've picked from the news years ago."

Unwilling to be defeated, the man continued. "Let's try this. Before you go to bed every night, you always read the same chapter from Pride and Prejudice, and then you indulge yourself in a little weep-o-rama until you fall asleep exactly 5 minutes after you stopped sniffling."

Gasp. "That's something only a stalker would know!"

"You have a birthmark at your left hip which you romantically described as a flower but in my opinion only looked like a splat of gooey grime."

Miyu blushed, and her hand automatically covered her hip. "How come you know that?"

"Of course I've seen it." Then he smiled knowingly. "Have also kissed it."

Miyu blushed deeper and in her rage, threw the stuff she brought with her. "Change into those clothes then I'll accompany you out." Then she walked out of the room.

But before she could make that indignant exit, he stood up with some force and shortly followed.

"I need to use the bathroom."

Miyu was still processing the sudden turn of events. "Huh? Oh, the bathroom, it's…"

But he's already limping away. "I know where it is."

And Miyu was left wondering how the man knew his ways in the temple.

When she saw him again a few minutes later, he's already wearing Kanata's red sweater with a bear face printed on it, and Kanata's pants, which falls two inches above his ankle. Well, he looks ridiculously funny, is she had to be honest. Miyu had to stifle her laugh so as not to embarrass her guest, but she noted that he has shaved and the handsomeness that's been hiding beneath the ragged look came out.

"Okay, look. I'm sorry. It's just…" Then he spoiled his apology by smiling. "It's too much fun teasing you that I can't help it."

_Annoying_. "I've heard that somewhere. Now let's go."

But he didn't move an inch. "Can I ask you a favor?" Miyu's brow arched up.

"I know you're very much looking forward to kicking my butt out of your humble home but I have yet to impose again." Miyu waited. "Feed me first please."

XOXOXOXOX

Already wearing an apron, Miyu set the ingredients for curry at the counter. It's almost time for lunch anyway. "Your name?"

"You can call me Doraemon. That's what my wife's been using nowadays. "

She should've expected that a conversation with this man will be exasperating. "How old are you?"

The man picked up an onion. "Thirty-five."

Well, one can lie about his age. "Where are you from? Your job?"

"Future. A wandering soul as of the moment." He replied instantaneously.

Miyu started to chop the carrot. "Is it really necessary to lie to me?"

He looked at her straight in the eye. "I never lie, Miyu."

A shiver ran through her spine upon hearing this man say her name. Indignant to shrug it off, Miyu decided to drop the conversation.

The next minutes were spent in compatible silence, which in Miyu's surprise, suits her just fine. Together they chopped more vegetables, cooked rice, waited for the beef to tender and tasted the dish that turned out surprisingly delicious.

When the table was set and the plated curry sat steaming in front of them, the two muttered "Itadakimasu" and indulged.

Miyu attempted again a conversation. "Doraemon-san, could you at least describe this wife of yours?"

"You mean, you?" Miyu glared. Doraemon chuckled. "Okay. Hmm, let's see. She's classy, cultured and sophisticated."

"And she fell for someone like you?" Miyu shook her head. "Must be out of her mind."

"She is." Doraemon took a spoonful of curry. "In fact, now that I thought about it, you could say she's your opposite."

Miyu's eyes immediately went into slits. "You're trying to pick a fight, Doraemon?"

Doraemon just laughed. "But I guess you have some small things in common."

"Better choose your words properly." Then Miyu picked up something from under the table. "Hey, look! What a _very_ sharp knife I have here."

"Yup, _violent_ is definitely in the list, but I'll say," Doraemon leaned forward and his voice dropped to a seductive whisper, "She's smart. She's funny. She's sexy."

Miyu can already feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. She hurriedly looked away and exaggeratedly took chomp after chomp of curry.

Doraemon settled back in is seat and continued eating. "But honestly Miyu, I prefer you a bit plumper."

Miyu's spoon stopped halfway to her mouth. "You really want to die?"

Doraemon let out a big laugh then together they finished eating.

When all the dishes were washed, Doraemon-san wiped his hands dry then turned to Miyu with a sweet smile. "So, ready to escort me out?"

Miyu checked her phone before replying with a decisive stance, "You know, I think I'll let you company me for a while."

XOXOXOXOX

"Hey. You're cheating! I know you're cheating! Show me the other dice." Miyu held her hand out for the dice in question.

"You caught me," he grinned and shook his head, "but I can never show you my secret weapon."

"Oh yeah? Then I have no choice but to forcefully retrieve it from you!" She proceeded then to attacking him.

The sun is starting to set, making a nice glow in the porch where the two are currently playing Snakes 'n Ladders.

In the past hours since Miyu decided he should stay, they finished most of the house works. They seemed to sync while working which her confused all the more because she's only this comfortable around Kanata.

He teased her a lot, yes, but he was also making her laugh so hard at times. Sometimes caught in himself and in the moment, he touches her hair in a very natural way that often reminds her how her boyfriend plays with it. But as soon as Kanata pops into her mind, she withdraws and walks away blushing.

He can't seem to read the atmosphere though because he always sticks with her like it's a given. He even smiles as if he really meant it and she is afraid she's getting used to it. She shouldn't say she quite enjoyed his company, but it's rather overwhelming not to welcome such innocent flirtations when it comes her way.

He lifted her by the waist and set her aside while laughing. "Let's stop the stupid board game since it doesn't deserve my sharp wit and cunning skills. I'll get the tea."

Miyu flushed furiously and realized she had just welcomed the stranger's advances. She hurriedly picked and stored the game inside the house. Then she walked back to the porch, sat and brought out her cell phone.

Doraemon touched the cold glass to her cheek which caused her to flinch, but she automatically hid her phone, reached for the glass and murmured her thanks.

"Waiting for some message?" Doraemon asked and sat beside her. "Don't try to deny anything because you're always checking out your phone every chance you get."

Miyu stayed still with her hands clasped around the glass and her head down. She didn't say anything.

Doraemon chuckled and patted her head in understanding. He then scooted closer and let her head rest on his chest while he looked far at the dusk sky.

They stayed that way for some moments until the clock chimed and echoed from inside the house to signal the start of a new hour. Doraemon pulled back and smiled at her. "I guess that's my cue. Have to go back, apparently."

They stood and Miyu bowed instantly. "Thank you, Doraemon-san."

To express his welcome, he kissed her forehead softly. "He'll definitely come." He said with a wink.

The doorbell rang at that instant and Miyu turned to shout 'wait'. "Well, Dorae-" but he was nowhere to be seen when she turned back.

She just smiled knowingly and raced to the front door. When she opened it, a slightly disheveled Kanata who is holding a slightly wilting bouquet stood before her with a sheepish smile. "The seminar in Sapporo took some time but I managed to catch a shinkansen ride in time."

He held out the flowers to her and some petals floated down in the process. They both laughed. "I'm not that late for our anniversary date, right?"

Miyu grabbed him by the neck and hugged tightly. "Idiot, I guess I have to make you pay for making me wait."

XOXOXOXOX

This time around, he landed on his rear though it still hurts. Still a good thing as long as his head is not injured or his wife will kill him for messing with their child's project.

Limping again, he walked to the side entrance and sat like an old man for a while. This is how he's like when his wife chanced upon him.

"Where have you been, Doraemon?"

Doraemon grinned at her and replied, "Flirting with a 19-year-old miss. She was quite enamored to me if I may say so."

She grinned back, folded her arms to chest and looked at him from head to toe. "In those clothes? Some bad taste she got there."

"Smart ass. Just help me up will you."

"You certainly deserve that for tinkering with your son's machine." Still, she helped him stand up.

"The landing's an issue, but it works." Then she plopped him at the sofa where he sank, sighing in contentment. "Wow, what an adventure. I'm starving."

His wife chuckled, sat at his side and stroked his hair, her eyes filling with worry and then relief when she saw his head wound. Doraemon closed his eyes to enjoy the moment.

"So how was she?" She asked.

He opened one eye and closed it again. "Well, her wrinkles are starting to show _now_…" and he laughed when she hit him. In a playful mood, he then reached for her tresses to touch them.

He looked straight into her eyes filled with love and continued, "but she's still the most beautiful woman in my life." He winked then. "Though you might want to keep that from our daughter for a while."

"You're fortunate then that your life's most beautiful woman is head over heels in love with you." She tucked her hair behind her ear and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I'll get the children and start dinner soon. Better change out of your _awful _19-year-old clothes."

He chuckled then. "Yes'm." What a wonderful life.

XOXOXOXOX

Should've changed the pairing to DoraemonXMiyu. What do you guys think?

READ AND REVIEW. Click on the lonely pleading link at the end of this page to do so. *Wink*

Also, read my other fics please? Arigatou.


End file.
